Doctor Who UNIT
by drwhosgothgirl
Summary: 10th Doctor and Rose, Starring Captain Jack. The doctor takes Rose home to discover Roses' cousin knows the doctor more than just Roses freind. The doctor has to decode a message, and Kelly Roses cousin decides to help and her familiar boyfreind. Please R


**Doctor who**

**U.N.I.T**

Rose stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S the cold London air hitting her cheek proving she really was on Earth and back on her old estate as no place she had been with the doctor was as cold.

She turned round the corner and heard a familiar voice

"Rose…..Doctor" followed by an out of breath panting. It was Mickey, Roses old boyfriend who she had left to travel with the doctor.

"Ricky!" Said the doctor with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't even start you!" Mickey replied. Mickey and the doctor had carried out a strong dislike for each other at first but now they were pretty close, not as close as Rose and the doctor of course they had something special.

"Oi! Mickey Smith wheres my hug and kiss eh?" Roses London voice bellowed.

"Come here you!" Mickey grabbed Rose in a strong embrace.

"How did you know we were coming?"

"I heard the engines I know there's only one thing that makes that racket."

"That a technical term racket?"

As they all stood embracing and talking about what had happened in the Rose and the doctor's travels out came a tired looking Jackie Tyler from the third floor of the flats.

"Rose"

"Mum"

"Here we go domestic!" The doctor muttered under his breath while Mickey sniggered.

"Oh darling you're just in time!"

"Hang on in time for what?"

"I'm off to see you're cousin Kelly in Manchester"

"Aunt Pat says she's doing ever so well working for the space centre place"

"Well she should talk to the doctor!"

"I bet I win at trivial space pursuits" he said laughing.

"Well you can come if you like?" Jackie asked the doctor. Everyone turned round and gave him a hard stare as if he was going to say it was too domestic meeting a family or he was going to say no thanks. To all their surprise

"Go on then might as well nothing else to do"

"Jesus changing his face did a world of good for him'"

"Well we aren't all going to get in the car are we?" All four stood around looking like an almighty question had struck them.

"Hang on what about the" before Mickey could end his sentence he was interrupted.

"Forget it! No way is my machine to fantastic to let all you lot in! It travels in time and space not to Manchester from London it's not a train."

"Come on?" Jackie asked.

Before he could answer great I'll go get ready.

"Your Mother is so pushy."

"I can't believe she made you do that!" Rose said laughing.

"It's not funny"

"Oh well you'll like my cousin she's sort of in the army but works with space, some sort of genius or something and she has a gorgeous American boyfriend according to aunt Pat."

In the midst of their conversation the door slams open with Jackie holding bags and belated Christmas presents.

"Jesus the place shocks me every time!"

"So we off? Hold on tight"

The T.A.R.D.I.S's beautiful blue light shone to show it was in flight. The T.A.R.D.I.S a beautiful time and space travel machine designed like a small square blue box on the outside a golden colour full of buttons and complicated machinery the size of a large house with three floors. The blue box the disguise to blend with any environment well it would be if the disguise hadn't got stuck in the 1950's but the doctor liked it 'retro' he called it.

Jackie stumbled "I don't like his driving!" she said with her loud London accent.

"Here" said the doctor

"Already?"

"Of course it travels to mars in 10 minutes Manchester from London's seconds away"

Jackie understood little about the T.A.R.D.I.S so she never questioned the doctor just let him go on with himself. She couldn't believe that the man she once hated and let alone the man she once slapped was taking her to her sisters in a time and space machine. They stepped out Mickey first with a chilling cold, colder than London ever was they could have gone to Russia for all the difference the weather made.

The T.A.R.D.I.S landed right on Jackie's sisters' street. They walked up a massive drive with a Mercedes in it obviously Kelly's. Even though Rose was confused as Kelly was a bit younger than Rose maybe eighteen so how she learnt to drive Rose couldn't understand.

Roses aunt let them in and they were all introduced including the doctor who wasn't quiet sure where to put himself in all of this. He realised that tall good looking dark strangers are welcomed anywhere even strangers like the doctor. After about four cups of tea the question finally came up.

"Wheres Kelly, Aunt Pat?" Aunt Pat was small with dark hair who looked older than Jackie and a bit more sensible she had a pleasant face accompanied with a soothing Manchester accent not the rough sort of Liam Gallagher voice.

Finally Kelly came down the stairs in a green suit with a badge and a flat green hat the sort a sergeant major would wear. She was off to work as it was a weekday. She ran down the stairs at the sight of Rose. She was always the cooler, prettier older cousin who used to come to visit rarely and stick up for her.

"Rose!" She beamed running down the stairs which looked rather silly as a grown up young women like Kelly in a scientific army uniform wouldn't be expected to do that. Rose introduced Kelly to the doctor but she didn't seem to need an introduction.

"Err… please can I have a word in the kitchen?" Kelly asked grabbing her arm. She shut the door behind her.

"Rose do you know who this man is?"

"Of course I do why?"

"The famous doctor. Rose he's what we call at UNIT a code nine"

"UNIT?" Rose screamed! "Since when have you worked at UNIT?"

"Rose keep it down its top secret! I can't even tell my mum! It's a matter of national security"

"Jesus Kelly! Yes I know who he is!"

"Wow he's more gorgeous than they say"

"Kelly... Kelly look my mum and Mickey knows who he is too."

"Oh No"

"What?"

"Jack!"

"Who?"

"My boyfriend Jack he'll be here soon he knows about the doctor in fact he's met him he travelled with him for a while!"

Rose heard alarm bells going off in her head her boyfriend he's American, works for the space agency names Jack. Captain Jack her and the doctor had met him in 1930's London and had travelled together caught slotheens even fought the tyrannous daleks together.

"Hang on… Not Captain Jack is it?"

"What? yes Captain Jack Hartnett."

"Oh my god, Kelly I know him he's fantastic is he on his way?"

"Yes soon" Kelly said starting to get excited.

"Doctor come in here a second?" Bellowed Rose

"Rose I'm not into all this a bit domestic for me in here!"

"Oh my god doctor I've heard all about you! It's an honour"

The doctor read her badge 'Kelly Rivers scientific advisor second officer, level 2 clearance, U.N.I.T'

"United Nations Intelligent Task Force, good people, and you work there so you've heard of me then?"

"Doctor you're a legend down at the area."

The doorbell rang startling all three of them especially Kelly. She was very jumpy after this.

"Jack!" she shouted

"Hey babe, are you ok you seem really jumpy, you'll never believe what I've just seen on your street!" a deep American voice sounded.

"Is that who I think it is?" said the doctor.

"Erm yes" said Rose.

"Jack?"

"Erm hello do I know you?" he said the doctor he forgot he had changed a lot since he had last seen him

Rose stepped out of the kitchen Jacks eyes lit up at the site of her.

"Oh my god Rose Tyler?" Jack squeezed from the expression on Kelly's face you could see her slight jealousy there was Rose not a brain cell in her head and she had travelled in time and space then there's Kelly with a PHD at eighteen and she hadn't even been to Spain.

"Oh my god you're not him are you? Have you changed again?"

"Yep same man different face!" The doctor hugged Jack and he hugged him back.

Rose forgot about Mickey he was well acquitted with Jack too. Just as Rose expected he was in the loo. Jackie always said the world could be ending and he would be on the loo infact it was once and he was then.

"Oh my god Jack what are you doing here?"

After a lot of acquaintances and answered questions the doctor got back to his usual self Rose always knew he could fit in anywhere if he tried even in her family well he wouldn't of if it hadn't have been for nerd goddess Kelly.

"So how about a trip in the T.A.R.D.I.S?" the doctor asked.

"Well first doctor you better take a look at something at UNIT with us there has been some trouble" Jack said in a worried sort of voice.

"T.A.R.D.I.S it is then?"

Kelly nodded with enthusiasm she had been told so many stories about it and what fun Jack and the doctor had she never knew she would travel in it some day. The doctor amazed her in everyway, in her own little way she amazed the doctor with her wit but intelligence and no matter how nerdy she actually was she was quiet cool. She felt at home with intellectuals a gorgeous boyfriend who knew these amazing people not to mention her cousin Rose who she looked up to like a big sister.

All five of them stepped in the T.A.R.D.I.S all of them were used to this familiar group apart from Kelly and the doctor had a different face at the time.

"So I'll plot the course and we'll be off, flippin' 'eck I feel like a pilot. Nine hundred years of time travel and I've never had such a mad day in my life its like Trisha 'My American boyfriends my cousins friend and her alien mate who also knows my cousins ex boyfriend' I'm not sure if it's a chat show or this is your life all we need is Harriet Jones"

"Is it true you were the one who brought down her government doctor?"

"Kelly?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

Kelly shut up until she arrived at her base! Where she could take charge and show her authority and the doctor would be the one to shut up, but she couldn't do that she admired him far too much.

When they arrived she went storming through corridors telling guards to carry on and showing her I.D card.

"Adorable isn't she?" Jack said to one of the guards.

"Ye right a little madam that's what she is" Mickey said in a sarcastic sort of face while he and Rose linked like the teenagers they were.

Finally through spiralling corridors Kelly sat down.

"Here doctor" she said

"Maybe you can translate it; we can't get it of the system it's like its stuck just repeating"

"Okay let me see..." but instead of the doctor reading it Rose did.

"Help Us, Save Us Eruption imminent twelve days till melt down"

"Sorry it's the T.A.R.D.I.S it translates languages in my head all the time"

"How longs it been up there?"

"About three days" Jack said looking worried.

"Doctor remember when that thing copied me out of plastic and you traced the signal back using my wax head?"

"Mickey the idiot!" but this time Jack said it!

"Will everyone just stop stealing my job today, no Mickey's right, He also knows about computers if we put it on a disc can we trace the source through the T.A.R.D.I.S?" By this time Kelly felt as thick as Mickey and Rose.

"Will a CD rom do doctor?"

"Well my ships quiet old what about a floppy disc?"

"No problem" Kelly inserted the disc into the PC and uploaded all its contents.

"We off to the T.A.R.D.I.S then?"

"Rose I feel sick?" Kelly said with a hint of green in her face.

"Here" the doctor said offering Kelly a sweet in a blue wrapper

"What's that?"

"Time Travel sickness pill! Take it?" the doctor realised that for a PHD student she was still pretty thick and gullible at times. Jack could tell the doctor was pulling her leg.

"Is that real?" Jack whispered.

"No placebo, it'll work, trust me" he said smiling at Jack.

They all stepped into the T.A.R.D.I.S the warm air hitting their faces. Exhausted from running back down all those magnificent corridors at the area.

Mickey had extreme breathlessness and could hardly breathe Kelly even out ran the doctor and Rose two people, who could fight daleks stop world wars and travel in space and time and still be home for tea.

"You need more exercise" Jack said laughing with one hand on Mickey's shoulder. Rose and the doctor finally got to talk to themselves whilst in the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"This has happened so first, when I woke up this morning I was expecting to be visiting planets maybe dining with aliens but I would have never guessed in a million years the outcome it's just weird."

"You never know Rose this is what I travel for the unexplained, the unplanned and frankly the just plain ironic." He said laughing at looking at Kelly.

"I like her; she's nice down to Earth normal not like the typical ape."

"I'm glad you came now, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't I can't believe it it's mad. You've always told me to expect the unexpected don't predict what's going to be around the corner, I mean…." Before she could finish what she was saying the doctor interrupted in a fit of excitement.

"Boys and girls we have a planet and a time this message has fallen through time and space."

"So where is it?" Kelly said grabbing onto Jacks arm with an element of fear in her eyes. She'd performed alien autopsy's, rummaged through alien space wreckage but she never felt so excited but as scared in her short life.

She sat down and took off her jacket wearing a khaki coloured vest top. She popped it on the T.A.R.D.I.S's chair along with her hat revealing a lot of long dark hair similar to Rose's but darker. Mickey stared at how beautiful she was he'd known her since he was a little kid back when she lived in London and Rose, Kelly and Mickey used to play. He could never have imagined how strangely things were going to turn out in the future or how beautiful Kelly and Rose would have become as young women.

Kelly pulled a sonic blaster out of her jacket which obviously belonged to Jack because he was a fifty second centurion and she a twenty first. She placed it in her U.N.I.T issued bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Be careful with that? There is no way of getting those anymore"

"Yes Jack I know" Kelly said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Bananas" the doctor commented.

"What?" Kelly said in a rude manor

"The nuclear reactor there broke down you remember Jack? There's a banana growth there now I like bananas!" The doctor said in a calm voice.

"Hey doctor remember when we first met? 1930's London in the middle of a German air raid the nano genes had confused the human DNA structure that little boy erm… Jamie who just wanted his mummy but couldn't because if he touched human matter our DNA could have been re-written before hand you told me about the banana growth. When the little boy was coming nearer to us we panicked. The doctor had swapped my blaster for a banana for a joke and instead of my blaster I pulled out the banana." Jack said breaking out in fights of laughter with the doctor and Rose.

"Oh we've arrived" said the doctor

"Is the atmosphere breathable?" Kelly said in a confused state.

"Yes it is and if it wasn't the T.A.R.D.I.S can alter our DNA so we breathe the air that inhabits the planet!"

"Oh ok fair enough, we off?" Kelly said. The doctor grabbed her arm.

"Kelly come with me you three stay together and Rose?"

"Yes?"

"DON'T WANDER OFF!" the doctor said only looking half serious he always said he couldn't find a human who understood the concept.

The planet was dusty and red full of mountainous ranges and buildings that seemed to be closed like a market on a Sunday back on earth. Kelly could read the signs in Earth English she was shocked but she remembered what Rose had said about the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Embassy?" Kelly read and questioned the doctor.

"Like a foreign embassy do you think?" Kelly felt surprised that she took everything in as if it was everyday stuff.

"I don't know want to go have a look?" the doctor said smiling still holding Kelly's hand.

She smiled in an excited manor "Of course" and she giggled.

She kissed Jack goodbye and gave Rose and Mickey a hug they all agreed to meet back at the T.A.R.D.I.S at 7pm GMT. He told Rose if they couldn't find it to hold the T.A.R.D.I.S key in her hand.

Kelly and the doctor wandered into the building named embassy as is appeared to be open. Kelly went to pull her sonic blaster out of her bag but before she could the doctor grabbed her wrist and told her not to.

"Just calm down I know what I'm doing 900 years of time travel and I don't use violence unless it's necessary." He smiled at her and held her hand tighter and pulled her into the embassy. It had a desk and what appeared to be a phone.

"Hello" he said in a calm voice smiling still holding Kelly's hand. What appeared to be a man stood still behind the desk, he wasn't human.

"Jupitian" the doctor whispered into Kelly's ear.

"They look like us because we are from the same galaxy"

"Ok!" she said in quiet a loud voice accepting what the doctor had said.

"We've come from Earth regarding a message left a couple of days ago, does this make any sense?"

"Yes, it does but I can't handle the situation I'm afraid hang on" The man dialled a number in the telephone and Kelly began to worry. The doctor still clenched her hand as tight as he could; he knew how scared she probably was because of Rose and her first adventure with him.

"Are you ok?" Surprisingly enough she asked him.

"Aw, I'm fine what you like eh? Your first time on a different planet and your asking me?"

Kelly laughed to herself "Well when you put it like".

"Rose how long have we been walking?" Mickey moaned.

"About half on hour, I think we are in some type of market just nothings open."

"Maybe it's a Sunday" Jack joked.

"Whys it so hot?" she asked. Jack pointed at the four suns above their heads.

"Flippin' 'eck! Won't we need some sun screen?" Mickey said.

"Here" Jack tossed them some ambre solair sun block.

"Well what's that gonna' do?"

"You'd be surprised, a lot you'll just get a tan as well" He said smiling.

"Good I've been feeling a little pale recently!" Rose said laughing.

"I missed you Tyler! You'd be surprised how much" Jack smiled.

"Oh hang on what's this?" Mickey said pointing at a big blue door saying the words 'bank'.

"Let's go in then?" Rose said. Jack stepped in the door, to his surprise he stepped through it.

"A hollow door not so safe for a bank." Jack said to Rose. Just like a bank back on Earth people were queuing but the people weren't people all sorts of race of alien. Some of which Rose recognised cycorack, human, grasque. They weren't what she thought, these people were see-through.

"Holograms" Jack said nodding.

"So where are we?" Kelly asked the doctor who had let go of her hand by this point.

"Planet vendereen, forty third century. Yea forty third." The doctor said smiling at Kelly bearing his straight white teeth.

"A hollow planet all sorts of races of species but all dead and produced entirely out of light." He said again nodding

"Oh so why is this planet going to 'meltdown'"

"That's the question, I don't know."

"Will some of your people be here doctor?"

He smiled softly at her and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"My people aren't around anymore, they're all dead."

"Well these people are holograms so technically they are too?"

"The thing is my people, the time lords we have ways of cheating death, your heard Jack say before that I had changed I can regenerate change my face. But once we're dead we're gone our data is buried with the rest of us. These people are made out of their data."

"Oh I'm sorry!"

"Don't be its fine" he took his arm away from Kelly but she wished he hadn't he was the most remarkable man she had ever met. She though Jack was impressing with his good looks and knowledge the doctor was all this but alien and very impressive. He had a kind face and manor the sort of man that could make anybody comfortable.

He pointed at a door a silver door with no handle saying 'no entrance'.

"Hang on lets go in there?" he said grabbing her arm once more.

"But we can't get in look!"

"Kelly, what do you have in your bag?"

"You want me to blast it?"

"Nar, looks too invasive. I've got a better idea." He pulled a thin object out of his beige coat. It looked like a thin pen.

"What's that?"

"My sonic screw driver" he said sounding serious for once. He started working it around the door it flashed a magnificent blue a bit like the blaster but a smaller light.

"Your sonic screw driver?" Kelly said in fits of laughter.

"Yes what's wrong with that?"

"Who has a sonic screw driver?"

"I do I like it, it's handy!"

"Ok I'll stop laughing but seriously doctor a screw driver?"

The door swung open inside were cardboard boxes.

"Now let's see your blaster just break the lock eh?" The doctor decided to have a look in the boxes inside nothing but electricals and things required for sustaining hologramic light. The doctor picked one up and put it in his pocket he noticed Kelly looking at him in horror.

"I'm borrowing it"

She smiled at the doctor and rummaged through the boxes herself she found some paperwork most of encoded she couldn't understand any of it.

"Doctor here paperwork by the looks of it but its all encoded, can you work this out?" She said handing it him. He read it out.

"It's the same message as the one you received back at UNIT, its just encoded."

"Hang on there's something at the bottom of the page but I can't read it"

The doctor pulled out some glasses from his pocket with a thick black frame.

"Message to go to planet Earth, requiring assistance. Protocols to be found at the embassy of space and time. That's where we are!"

Jack and Mickey looked around the bank full of amazing and wonderful species. Rose clung onto Mickey as she knew of the cycorack and once they had cut off the doctor's hand but it only to grow back.

"So what do we do?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know look for anything that suggests why these people contacted us?" Rose said.

"To be honest it doesn't look like 12 days till melt down, when people are in the bank retrieving their money." Jack said.

"Look can we sit down? I'm shattered" Mickey said in a loud voice.

"Yeah I saw a bench a couple of shops back we can sit there for a while." They walked out of the bank and walked through the red dust Mickey kicking it with his feet. They sat down and Rose as usual was the first one to break the silence.

"If only we had some sandwiches and a flask of tea"

"You English tea the answer to everything!" Jack laughed to himself.

"So Jack how did you and Kelly get together then?" Mickey said with interest, most likely jealousy.

"Well she was working in the bio chemical laboratory at unit studying the inhabitants of mars. Well I walked in and there she was in a lab coat looking beautiful as usual. Well I couldn't keep away and she's so intellectually challenging she's fantastic. I wouldn't leave her alone until she let me finally by her a drink." Jack said smiling to himself.

"She's changed so much since we were kids I remember her on the estate with us when she was about six." Mickey said laughing.

"Yeah do you remember when she hit Daren Pye?"

"God yes and he had a black eye for a week" They said laughing to themselves even Jack who obviously had just heard the story. Rose and Mickey hated Daren Pye a rough piece of work who had once mugged Jackie on the estate. The thought of Kelly being the size that she is giving anyway a black eye especially a rough piece of work like Daren Pye was enough to make anyone break out into fits of laughter.

"She's a tough cookie all right" Jack said smiling.

"I wonder how there getting on? Mickey questioned.

"They'll be fine she's with the doctor she in the best hands."

"You hope" Rose said laughing.

"So let's find the source?" Kelly said to the doctor.

"Exactly, come on then?" They exited the building noticing a man stood around in an official sort of uniform.

"Come let's ask him" The doctor said, once again dragging Kelly's arm and pulling her about like a rag doll.

"Hello, mate erm were not from around here were from Earth we received a message asking for help about two days ago, make any sense?"

"Come with me?" He said the man was blue face arms legs everything like somebody had painted an ordinary fella.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the doctor" He said smiling at the man and then at Kelly.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the doctor"

"Well who are you?"

"Well that's the question" He said smiling again.

"Well I'm General Bre Elch Syncotasion"

"So this place looks ok to why did you ask for help?" Kelly said examining the blaster she knew that if she had damaged it, there could have been hell to pay with Jack.

"Well it was a little bit of a red herring we knew that if somebody had known they wouldn't have helped" Bre said looking at the blaster with wide eyes.

"So what's going on then?"

"Well as you can see our planet is populated with holograms, dead people. The power we use for energy is solar for obvious reasons. As holograms we need power to project out light images. A couple of years ago the planet was slightly over populated so we moved the planets trajectory closer to the suns. Now it's hurtling out of control were afraid."

"Oh fantastic" said the doctor in his best sarcastic voice.

"This happens all the time a planet messes with gravity then they need help getting it back again. Don't you have a main frame that can fix it?" He said.

"Yes we do H.I.P.S; she stands for hologramatic image projection system. Well over

The years, well its sounds silly but she's evolved a mind of her own. She wants to be free and she knows by threatening us with melting she can keep us all enslaved. A few people have worked it out but not many."

"Hang on what can a computer get, from keeping you enslaved?" Kelly said the first time she'd spoke for a while.

"We don't know, we think she can make a race of her own people and use us to power them."

Jack, Rose and Mickey relaxed on the bench reminiscing on the fun they'd had in the past.

"So Jack what have you been upto lately?"

"Well I went for an interview not so long ago, for special agency to be a sort of cop, but to investigate in the unexplained stuff like that."

"Wow where's that?" Mickey said sounding excited.

"Cardiff" He said lowering his head.

"Wow talk about a once in a life time opportunity" she said laughing.

"Rose Tyler I cannot believe you just said that, you travel in time and space with the doctor your lives one big adventure" He said laughing to himself.

"Yeah I have to stay at home with all the rest of the humans fixing cars and having Sunday dinner with your mum" He said to Rose with a hint of depression in his voice.

"Rose, you ruined my life when you left me to travel with the doctor, do you know that?"

"Not this again!" She said sighing.

"Well you did" he said his voice growing with anger.

"Now I know what the doctor means about domestics." Jack said laughing.

"We came here for a reason we off or what?" Mickey said

"I better ring the doctor Rose said

"We're useless here."

"Here she is H.I.P.S"

A white building ascended them. Made of glass and fibre optics. It had blocks of tone for features. It spoke.

"Who are these people you have brought me General?" it said in a very soothing computer type voice.

"Hello, I'm the doctor, and this is Kelly, now I'm here to ask you about these suns this planet is meant to be hurtling into, could you enlighten us?"

"Doctor I cannot specify your life form, please could you state? According to my calculations you're approximately 800 years old."

"900 actually but thank you I'm flattered!"

"Your 900?" Kelly said shocked.

"Yeah" he said smiling and nodding.

"Looking good on it." She said confused.

"Please state your life form?" H.I.P.S repeated.

"Ok keep your hair on, Timelord is that ok with you?"

"Doctor, the timelords are extinct?" The doctor began to lose his temper with H.I.P.S.

"I'm the last. There not extinct there not dinosaurs have some respect, they died so every species in every universe could survive. They died so you can stand here and tell me they are 'extinct'." He shouted. This time Kelly grabbed his hand in a re-assuring way.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you doctor I am but a computer." H.I.P.S said.

"So why can't you stop this planet and all its contents burning then?" he said in a calm voice.

"Doctor that would be impossible I couldn't possibly do that it's far too late."

"I don't think it is!" the doctor shouted.

"I've looked at this planet and studied its trajectory there are ways it can be changed" Kelly said to the doctors surprise.

"She's right, well done Kelly. It can, but I don't think you want to do you H.I.P.S?"

Suddenly the doctor's phone rang startling him. A modern little camera phone he'd adapted so it could be used in any time and any place.

"Hello?" he said in a questioning shocked voice it was clear from this he didn't often get calls. Kelly heard Roses voice on the other end.

"We are by the main frame ask for directions to H.I.P.S" he said back and hung up.

"He wants us to ask for directions to H.I.P.S or something" Rose said confused.

"Sounds like the doctor" Mickey said.

"Let's find it then?" Jack said with enthusiasm.

"So H.I.P.S are you going to tell me why you're killing these people?"

"Doctor, I am a computer I'm programmed not to hurt living things."

"These people aren't alive they're dead?"

"I know that doctor, I know that" H.I.P.S said in the same tone of voice, she didn't seem to have a tone of voice. Suddenly Rose, Mickey and Jack appeared over the hill. Kelly smiled at the sight of Jack. The walked over Jack hugged Kelly tight, as she through her arms round his neck and he spun her around. The doctor rolled his eyes he didn't seem the sort of person to believe in love.

"Aw isn't it cute?" Rose said laughing.

"Do you have a sick bag handy?" the doctor inquired. Rose punched him lightly in the arm and he rubbed it better with a slight 'ow' coming from his lips.

"So doctor what's going on?" Jack said being serious for a moment after just smothering Kelly with affection.

"I don't really know but let's find out." Suddenly what seemed to be a comet came hurtling towards the planet melting to holograms in the way and there light drives.

"What the hell was that?" Kelly shouted.

"I don't know but I don't like it!" Rose said.

H.I.P.S started to speak.

"Error, Error comet storm commenced 10 days till meltdown 10 days evacuate planet evacuate planet."

"H.I.P.S this is you! It's got to be?"

"Doctor I do not understand doctor despite what you think I'm a computer not the big bad wolf." H.I.P.S said with the usual same town of voice just louder.

"Hang on you're a computer, Computers don't have sarcasm!" Mickey pointed out!

"Mickey the idiot!" This time pointed out by Kelly.

"He's right again they don't there programmed to respect their superiors and living things." Jack said in a worried voice.

"This computers being controlled, but by who?" the doctor said in a curios voice. Without anyone looking he plucked one of the fibre optics from H.I.P.S.

"Right boys and girls back to the T.A.R.D.I.S." They all followed running behind the doctor. They all arrived at the T.A.R.D.I.S the golden light hitting their faces. He pulled the fibre optic from out if his pocket. He ran the sonic screw driver over it.

"This ship can get a signal from anything" He said grinning. He plumbed it in to the main frame and began to fly the T.A.R.D.I.S Jack helped this time, Kelly realised he must of learnt during his travels with him. This impressed her substantially she already thought he was amazing she didn't need anymore proof.

"Oh no" The doctor said with an element of fear in his eyes

"The signal got cut off right at the end I'm afraid it's going to be rough ride."

Jack grabbed onto Kelly preventing her fall. They landed Kelly fell to the floor despite Jack holding her.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked Kelly.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" She smiled and pushed her hair back with her fingers. She let out her hand so the doctor could help her up and he did.

They stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S in front of them stood a building saying H.I.P.S headquarters. The doctor walked in showing guards paper that said he was official as did Jack but Kelly and Rose knew the paper was physcic it said whatever you wanted it to. Inside the deep corridors stood lots more of the blue men. Carrying out work the doctor did his usual trick he stormed in and just shouted what he wanted to but people listened. They all realised when a man like the doctor shouts people jump to it.

"Who controls H.I.P.S?" The doctor shouted at the men. He realised something different these men weren't dead they were very much alive.

"No one does she controls herself!" one man said in fear of what he might do.

"Well I guess the guys in electricals fix her, they decide what she can and can't do."

The doctor inquired where the electricals department was and stormed down head held high with his little army of Earthlings trailing behind him. Kelly and Jack realised that the corridors were very much to the same to the ones at UNIT they could have been. For all she knew UNIT could have been setting it all up. With government conspiracies she very well knew about anything could have been down to the government.

The doctor pushed a door to enter the room. Mickey entered first he saw a hand grab for his neck and all of a sudden he was at gunpoint to one of the blue men.

"Who are you people?" he shouted.

"I'm the doctor, I'm not going to hurt you I just want answers?" the man didn't budge. He still had Mickey's head to the gun. Suddenly Kelly shouted something

"Mickey EGG!" he had no idea what she meant, he was thinking of a way to get out of the hold and he remembered a self defence documentary he had seen on sky one back on Earth. E.G.G he remembered eyes.gut and rudely enough .gooleys. It must have been something she learnt at UNIT. Mickey E.G.Ged the man. He struggled and let go of Mickey. Kelly pulled the blaster out of her back it couldn't hurt living things but he didn't know that.

"You move you die! I'm most likely a better shot than you and I have a better weapon so I'd drop it if I were you!" she said in her toughest voice the others stood silent while Kelly handled it.

"No Kelly" Jack shouted worried.

"Now my friend asked you a question whose been controlling H.I.P.S? Answer him?" She said.

"Me… erm it's me" the blue man said trembling.

"Why?" the doctor asked in his most sympathetic tone of voice.

"Do you want to put all these people in slavery when you can all live together in harmony? No sorry that's the little Mermaid. I need to stop watching Disney films! But why these are good people? There already dead, in death people should be at peace!" The blaster still pointed at the man even though Kelly wasn't completely concentrating she was too busy listening to the doctor in amazement.

"Tell him!" Kelly shouted.

"Ok, Ok by pushing the planet closer to the sun I knew, that the holograms would be gone for good so by threatening them with that, they could be sold into slavery freeing my own people from slavery with the money and we could live here in peace."

"Yes but selling a slave to free one believe me that isn't the way!" The doctor said walking around Kelly.

"It makes you no better than the people who enslave your race." Jack shouted growing angry with worry for Kelly.

"I can free your planet!" The doctor said.

"I have ways, I've freed a lot saved races, saved lives even planets I can free your people but by disrespecting people who wish to be light images in death, I'm not sure you really deserve it. I can't speak for the rest of your people but your one of the only species in your race I've encountered before. So really you don't give me a good impression do you mate?"

"Please sir? Our planet needs help we've been enslaved for so long. We need our freedom. Whoever you are help us? Please?"

"Where are you from?" Jack said. Kelly lowered her blaster.

"Fruiponolia Loparatio" The man said.

"So if we promise to help your race you'll stop this you'll move the planet back to a safe position?"

"Yes of course straight away." The man said.

"I don't normally negotiate with criminals but I need to save these people" he said to Kelly and smiled.

"You were amazing back there" The doctor said to Kelly.

"Not really basic training!" She said and smiled.

"You were stupid you could have been hurt." Jack shouted grabbing her arm.

"I had to do it, it was defence." She shouted pulling her arm back.

"Jack, she saved my life!" Mickey said

"She's a hero if anything, I've got a hero for a cousin I quiet like that!" Rose said.

"Ok just don't pull a stunt like that again!" Jack said.

"If I have to I will and you can't stop me!" Kelly replied to Jack.

"Rose does stubbornness run in your family?" Rose laughed.

They followed the man down a long corridor. Kelly was intrigued she had to make time to talk to the doctor.

"Doctor, did you say the T.A.R.D.I.S could go back in time?"

"Yes it can! Anywhere you like." He smiled and shoulder hugged her.

"Rose you could go back and see Uncle Peter?" She said completely unaware.

"Oh No, not again we did that once and Miss Tyler over there messed it up!" The doctor said pointing.

"Really?" Kelly said. Her mum was pregnant with her at the wedding when he got run over.

"Yeah I remember seeing at Pat that day! When I went back, you were just a bump." She said laughing.

"Anyway, yeah Jack bit of an age gap isn't there?" Rose said.

"Oh my god this coming from Rose Tyler, eight hundred and eight one years difference." He laughed. So did Rose.

"When you put it like that." She laughed

"Can we get back to the task in hand please?" the doctor said getting anxious.

"We're here the blue man said control room."

"We're inside H.I.P.S" he said.

"So set the course then away from the suns but with a safe heat."

"Of course, it'll take about a week but I've placed the co 'ords' in now."

"Oh come on? Was that it? We got a big scary warning message for that? You shut down important computers for two days!"

"Anyway if I'm going to save your people we better get cracking." He said like they were just going on a day out.

"We don't have any free space pods?" the blue man said.

"It's ok we'll use mine, Well come on then you lot."

They walked down more corridors full of electronics and systems used to power the holograms. Warning systems, computer backs up generators everything. The doctor realised that if H.I.P.S went down they all died properly for a day or two. The doctor couldn't tell if he could see his T.A.R.D.I.S or not what with all the blue men standing around. But he did see his T.A.R.D.I.S standing next to an electrical door.

"Alright we're off now see you!" he said to the rest of the blue men. He stepped in and the blue man waited outside.

"Wait here I'll be back!" he said pointing in his face.

"This place gets weirder every time" Kelly said.

"Believe it or not you get used to it." Jack said smiling.

"He's right it freaks you out at first but it grows on you!" Mickey said looking around.

"Doctor I never asked how many floors has this thing got?"

"Six!" He said calmly.

"Anyway I don't understand how can the outside be smaller than the inside?"

"It's just a disguise a chameleon cover. It used to blend in wherever it went but it got stuck in the 1950's I could always fix it but I sort of like it. I recognise it wherever it is too. Sometimes I used to forget what it was or where I'd put it, this way I can't lose it."

"Ohh I think we've arrived" The doctor said in a daft sort of voice. They stepped out and in front stood lot of men little men with point horns guarding the blue box.

"Hello little fella'" The doctor said smiling.

"Doctor I think these are the people enslaving the fruitopians."

"Me too, can you take me to your leader please?" The doctor said in a completely cliché alien voice. The little men grumbled and shuffled forwards taking the doctors hand. The other followed Rose holding onto Kelly, Kelly holding onto Jack and Mickey also holding onto Jack.

The little man stopped in front of a large thrown and bowed.

"These people are here to see you master!" The little man said.

The man was little also but was wearing a red cape.

"Hello, I'm the doctor you're the man who's keeping all the Fruitopians enslaved. I'm I right?"

"Yes those scum are my people they live here, by favour!"

"Hang on this is their own planet?" The doctor said

"Yes but my people who are mightier than they, came many years they possess their land and the people."

"What gives you the right?" The doctor said anger growing in his voice.

"I'm a time lord my people ruled most species along time ago but they didn't enslave them!" He shouted.

"Well then if you are a time lord then I shall give up my thrown hand it to you!" He said laughing.

"Fine do a scan for alien tech." Jack said loudly to the man.

He did as Jack said. The little mans eyes glowed with fuery and fear.

"I'm sorry master you have my thrown this planet belongs to you." He said moving from his thrown.

"I don't want it it's the fruitopians! Tell them that you must leave go back to your own planet tell them they're free away from slavery tell them they have democracy! And guess what?"

"Yes?" The little man said.

"If you don't I'll be back. That's classed as treason the only law that involves execution. So me and my friends are leaving now and you can tell all these people they are free. Bye" The doctor said smiling to himself.

"Oh my god what did you do?" Kelly said.

"Nothing his people were the rulers of everything before they all died." Jack said.

"Anyway Rose we better pick up your mum!"

"Oh my god my mum"

"Oh my god Jackie!"

"How long have we been?" Kelly said shocked

"About five hours." Kelly looked shocked she knew they had been on the planet a lot longer than that but she didn't quiet know the physics. They all stepped in the T.A.R.D.I.S and set a course for home. Suddenly Jacks phone rang startling them all

"Hartness" he said down the phone.

"Erm... Kelly" he said sounding unsure.

"Yeah?" she said with her back to him.

"They've offered me a place at torchwood."

"Oh my god Jack that's fantastic."

"It's in Roswell, America." Kelly stood silent for a while she didn't know what to say she didn't want Jack to leave but he couldn't turn down this place a once in a life time opportunity the chance to do something fantastic even better than UNIT.

"Wow, well its ok, I suppose."

"I don't want to leave you, you won't I'll still see you our jobs are connected at the end of the day." She said a tear rolling down her cheek. She had nothing to say they stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S back on Kelly's street Jackie was just coming out of the door she had obviously been talking for quiet a while.

"So what are you going to do now Kelly?" The doctor asked over hearing her and Jacks conversation.

"I don't know" she said confused.

"Well you can always come with us?" The doctor asked he needed somebody like Kelly to travel with fun yet practical.

She smiled she kissed Jack goodbye and she went off in to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

She whispered into Jacks ear

"I love you." And she ran of into the T.A.R.D.I.S Jackie, Mickey, Rose and Kelly had gone. They dropped Mickey and Jackie off and showed Kelly round the T.A.R.D.I.S. The doctor was acting like a child with a new toy at Christmas showing her everything and how wonderful his ship was telling jokes and trying to cheer her up. Her boyfriend had just left her for a job she wasn't exactly happy.


End file.
